I'd Come Back For You
by Bubbles2k100
Summary: What if Clementine saved Luke from his terrible demise in episode 5? What made her go to such extremes to save the one cabin group member left? Find out here ;) - Enjoy
1. I'd Come Back For You

**A/N - This is a one-shot about if Luke survived. (I'm kind of in love with his character and was honestly devastated when he died; If he had died heroically then I would understand but drowning should not have been his cause of death) - Enjoy ;)**

* * *

"_Maybe she came back for you…" Bonnie says looking down at Luke sitting on the ground beside her. "I don't know what to say to that." He said looking at the fire awkwardly. "I'd come back for you…" Clementine said smiling at the man she had grown so close to. Bonnie and Mike smiled at her mischievously. "You know what I mean." She says looking away from them. Luke just smiled. "Thanks you, Clem. I'd do the same." He says simply._

* * *

Just a few hours ago, Clementine was enjoying a laugh filled conversation with Luke and the other group members. They talked about how they thought Jane came back because of her feelings towards Luke. Clementine had told him she'd of came back for him too. Although the looks she got from Bonnie and Mike embarrassed her a little, she was glad to hear that Luke would do the same for her. Now she was standing on a frozen Lake, torn between following Luke's orders and shooting the surrounding Walkers from where she was or risking her life to go back and save him from falling into the freezing water.

She slowly started making her way towards Luke, whose leg had collapsed through the ice, and reached her hand out in an attempt to get to him.

"Just go back! Please… please…" he begged her to stop but she kept going.

_"I'd come back for you…"_

She wasn't going to let another friend die. They had already lost the rest of the cabin group; Pete and Carlos were eaten by walkers, Alvin lost to Carver, Nick probably died of blood loss, Sarah was crushed by the deck and Rebecca was defeated by the weather. She wasn't going to lose Luke too!

"It's gonna be alright!" she said as she took another step forward.

As her foot connected with the ice, there was a loud crack and the surface collapsed beneath her. She plummeted into the ice cold water with Luke.

The cold of the water caused her to panic and loose her surroundings for a second but she quickly got back on track. She saw Luke heading upwards and decided to do what he was doing but when she tried to swim up, a new sheet of ice blocked her way out. She thumped and thumped but it didn't even leave a dent.

A walker suddenly grabbed Clementine's leg, surprising her and causing her to lose precious air she would need to survive. Luke appeared next to her and pulled it off her by the head, only for it to sink down and grab his leg instead.

_"Thank you, Clem. I'd do the same."_

Luke's words span around in her head. She hadn't believed him when he said it at first but his recent actions had proven that her that he _would _come back for her just as she had for him.

She watched as Luke and the walker started to sink to the bottom. She didn't hesitate to swim down and kick the walker with the little energy she had left. It let her friend go and watched him start swimming up again.

She was faced with a new danger; She had no air left and was trying her hardest to not inhale the water.

Her only thoughts were that this was the end for her but at least she died saving Luke; she died a hero. Suddenly someone grabbed her by the back of her Jacket and yanked her from the water. She inhaled deeply and stared at the sky.

"I'm alive?" she thought as Jane appeared in her line of vision.

"Come one, come on, come on… you're gonna be okay!" Jane said picking her off the ice and running towards the half built house on the other side.

"Oh fuck, she's gonna fucking freeze to death!" Jane exclaimed running faster.

Clementine looked to her side and saw Bonnie and Luke making their way towards the house too.

Luke's skin was a horrible pale colour but he was _alive_!

Clementine was freezing cold and soaking wet but _she_ was _alive_!

No one had died; everyone was alright and _that_ was all that mattered in the end.

* * *

**A/N - This honestly made me feel better writing because LUKE SHOULD HAVE LIVED and now (to me) he did ;D Anyway, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a Review; it would really make me feel better... ;)**


	2. No Going Back

**A/N - Thank you for all your Reviews (way more than 5 by the way) so I'll keep my word and continue with this story ;) - Enjoy**

* * *

"Quickly, get a fire lit!" Jane demands bashing through the doors to the half built 'house' with everyone following. She sits Clementine on the floor beside a huge fireplace. Luke sits beside her.

"You really saved my ass back there…" he says wrapping his arms around himself to get warms.

"After you saved mine…" she whispers, finding it hard to breathe because she's so cold.

She turns her head to the side to get a better look at Luke. His skin is a dark purple colour and his clothes are dripping wet. He's shivering but tries to stop it when he sees her watching. "What?" he asks smiling at her.

"You… You don't look too g… good." She stutters as she feels her spine shiver.

"Neither do you." He says, his smile turning to a worried frown.

Kenny grabs Arvo by the collar. "You are so lucky no one died out there after the stunt you pulled!" he bellows in the Russian boy's face.

"Back off Kenny…" Luke says giving Kenny one of his glares. "It ain't his fault; it's mine… If I hadn't of panicked when I saw you run ahead then the ice would have never collapsed and Clem would've never fell in…" he admits looking at Clementine sadly.

Kenny lets Arvo go but ties him to the banister of some half-finished stairs.

"No it's my fault; if I hadn't ordered Clem to go help you then none of this would have happened…" Bonnie says putting her head in her hands regretfully.

Clementine knows it was no one's fault. The ice had cracked because it was a god-damn lake and there were people marching across it; their fate was inevitable!

Mike was talking to Arvo but gave a sorrowful glance towards Bonnie.

Suddenly Jane ran around the corner with some wood. "He wasn't lying; there's bags of supplies in here!" she exclaims sliding onto the floor beside Clementine and throwing the wood into the fireplace. She pulls some matches out of her pocket and lights a fire.

Clementine lay's down in front of the warm flames beside Luke and closes her eyes. "It was no one's fault; we couldn't stop the ice from breaking so just live with what happened because there's _no going back_…" she says opening one eye to see Luke smiling at her words.

* * *

**A/N - I will be writing more during the weekend so don't worry about this chapter being so short ;) Don't forget to Review; they help out a lot ;D**


	3. Driving Me Crazy

**A/N - So Kenny never beat Arvo because no one died ;D (just to make that clear for this next chapter were you might get confused) This chapter is longer than the others so I hope you appreciate it. - Enjoy ;)**

* * *

When Clementine awoke later in the day, the first thing she noticed was Luke's loud snores right next to her ear. "You're up!" was the next thing she heard. She looked over to Jane who was sitting next to baby AJ eating some chilli.

"Kenny's out back trying to get some stupid truck started." Jane says as Clementine sits beside her on the small bench. "Here, you should eat something…" she says handing the chilli to the girl.

Clementine took them and with slight hesitation, scooped some into her hand. Mike and Arvo where talking in the corner where Kenny tied the Russian to the stairs.

"Thanks for helping him…" Jane says quietly looking at Luke asleep on the floor.

Clementine looked at her confused. "I didn't really help that much; if anything, I caused the ice to break." She says staring at the ground regretfully.

"You did what you could and you're both still here; that's all the matters!" Jane states smiling at her companion. Clementine smiles back.

Kenny interrupts them as he walks into the room and coughs loudly. Luke wakes up and looks around confused.

"Feeling better?" Kenny asks looking at Clementine.

"Yeah…" she says looking at her can of chilli.

"I could use hand out back with the truck; this house ain't worth shit but the vehicles ain't in bad shape." He says.

"I'll help out." Luke says standing up off the ground.

"Yeah, sure, Kenny." Clementine says handing the can to Jane and following Luke and Kenny out back.

It was getting dark out but that didn't bother them.

"I just need you two to sit in the truck and start it up when I say so." Kenny says, popping the hood on the car.

Luke sits in the driver seat and pats his knees while smirking at Clementine. She slowly sits on his lap in front of the steering wheel and looks around the car. "Mexico…" she says looking at a post card on the dash board.

"It'd be nice and warm there…" Luke says looking at it too.

"Did you ever learn to drive, Luke?" Clementine asks.

"Sure did! Me and Nick…" he stops talking after he mentions his deceased friend.

"Can u show me?" she asks trying to move the conversation along.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt…" he says smiling again. "Place your hands at 10 and 2, like on a clock…" he says moving her hands to the right position. "…turn on the ignition by twisting the keys; which we can't do now or Kenny will flip!" he says jingling the keys. "Then you put the car in gear…" he explains pulling up the gear stick. "…and press down on the pedal to the right; the left one's the brakes." He states tapping the right pedal lightly with his foot.

Clementine pushes down on the pedal hard and giggles. "I can barely reach it…" she says turning to look at Luke.

"Well you ain't going to be driving till you're older, hopefully… You'll grow a few inches by then!" he says smiling.

"Alright start it up!" Kenny says from on front of the car.

"Turn the keys, Clem." Luke says. Clementine does as he says and the car starts.

"Yes!" Kenny exclaims running to the window at the driver's side. Mike, Bonnie and Jane run outside to see what the noise was. "You got it working!" Mike exclaims.

"What'd I tell you?" Kenny says watching Clementine and Luke step out of the car. "So, what's the plan?" Luke asks.

"We need to find somewhere safe for the baby." Clementine says looking at Bonnie, who nods in approval. "Yeah, someplace warm." Mike adds, also agreeing with Clementine's plan.

"We should head back south; back to Howe's before we all freeze to death!" Jane exclaims fixing her grip on AJ.

"I agree…" Luke speaks up.

"Howe's? No I was thinking more like Texas!" Mike says putting his hands on his hips.

"Or Mexico…" Clementine says earning a chuckle from Luke.

"We're going to Wellington, that's final!" Kenny says eyeing Mike suspiciously.

"Can we just sleep on it?" Clementine asks getting tired of the argument. "All this fighting is driving me crazy!"

"Look, I don't give two shits what you people think. I got this truck working, so I say where we go, and we're heading fucking north. It's the best chance we got at helping AJ." Kenny says, ignoring Clementine.

Jane, Mike and Kenny then ignore Bonnie's pleas to stop fighting so she sits down on the steps outside the back door. Luke sits beside her and Clementine is about to make her way over, when things go bad.

Arvo runs out through the doors armed with an AK-47. Clementine opens her mouth to say something but is cut off by a gunshot and agonizing pain shooting through her body.

She watches Arvo run into the forest surrounding the 'house' then falls to the ground clutching her shoulder.

"How'd he get loose?" Kenny asks looking around to see if he'll return.

"I…I didn't think he'd pull something like that!" Mike exclaims, feeling guilty for untying the boy.

Clementine hears Bonnie says something but can't make it out.

The last thing she sees before blacking out is Luke's worried face above her; his mouth moving, but no words reaching Clementine's ears.

* * *

**A/N - Dun dun duuuuun ;) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try update again tomorrow but until then don't forget to leave a Review so I know you's are still into it. (If you's aren't please let me know 'cos I'm not gonna waste time writing it when I could be studying)**


	4. The Blame Game

**A/N - Won't be updating till the weekend when schools out of the way, sorry. I'll try and make it long though so don't worry; It'll be worth the wait ;) - Enjoy ;D**

**(So sad summers over)**

* * *

Clementine slowly started to regain consciousness.

She half opens her eyes to see the inside of the truck; she looked out the window from where she was lying across Mike, Bonnie and Luke. She heard Jane and Kenny arguing in the front and Mike and Bonnie whispering quietly to each other.

She tried to sit up but as she moved her arm, a sharp pain in her shoulder resurfaced. "Ugh, ouch…" she moaned looking straight up to see Luke pull his gaze away from the window, to her head that was lying on his lap.

"Hey, don't move…" he says moving some hair out of her face.

"Where are we going?" she asks returning a smile to Bonnie who's sitting next to Luke.

"Wellington!" Kenny says from the drivers seat, receiving and sigh from Jane.

"This is a stupid idea!" Jane exclaims glaring at the side of Kenny's head.

"Just shut up already!" Mike snaps, holding the baby closer and causing Jane to drop the subject.

"How are you feeling?" Bonnie asks looking at the injured child.

"Okay…" Clementine says looking back up Luke. "I wanna sit." She says.

"Alright." Luke says pulling her up into a sitting position on his knees. Her hand instinctively goes to her bullet wound when Luke moves her.

"There ain't no room for you to have your own seat so you're stuck with me till we get where we're going!" Luke explains smirking down at the girl.

"That's okay…" she says trying to hide her smile.

"Couldn't find the bullet; must've gone straight through." Jane says looking behind her seat to where Clementine's seated, still clutching her shoulder.

"Yeah, that little shit, Russkie got away before I could beat some sense into him!" Kenny growls, taking his eyes off the road but tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"Look, he's gone. Let's just forget about him!" Mike says quietly.

"Is the guilt too much for you,_ Mike_? You feel bad that it's your fault he got free and shot Clem?" Kenny says gritting his teeth.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Kenny!" Bonnie exclaims. Kenny focuses on the road again but is still waiting for Mike to respond.

"Look, Kenny, It ain't Mike's fault; He made a mistake untying Arvo but, hell, you shouldn't have tied him up in the first place! Maybe he wouldn't have shot if we had just let him go!" Luke grumbles.

"Hey, don't you dare blame me…" Kenny starts.

"Stop fighting! Please…" Clementine interrupts, closing her eyes and furrowing her eyebrows together.

"Sorry, Clem." Luke mumbles.

There is a long silence, broken by a few sighs or moans every so often. Luke starts humming a tune that seems to calm the tension between everyone. When he finishes Bonnie stares out the window and smiles. "What song was that?" she asks.

"Dunno; I think Pete might have sang it a few times…" he says frowning at the mention of Pete.

The moment gets disrupted when Kenny slams on the brakes. The sudden stop causes everyone to jolt forward. The pain in Clementine's shoulder worsens for a second and she hisses in pain.

"Jesus, Kenny! What was that for?" Mike asks checking the baby for and injuries. He doesn't have to answer because the sight ahead explains for him.

There are abandoned cars blocking the road.

"Just go around." Jane says sitting back in her seat.

"Wait, there could be some gas left in some of them!" Kenny explains opening his door. "If anything happens, meet me there…" he says pointing to a sign that says 'Rest Area - 1 Mile'

"Me and Bonnie will help!" Mike says climbing out the door with Bonnie. He hands AJ to Clementine who scoots off Luke's lap into the middle seat.

"Fucking asshole…" Jane mutters.

Clementine flinches as the baby rubs off her shoulder. "Here, give him to me." Jane says leaning back and taking the baby. There's suddenly a few guns shot near the cars up ahead. Walkers start making their way towards _their_ car. "Shit… Luke grabs the wheel and get us out of here.

"Okay." Luke says climbing into the front seat. He starts the ignition and slams on the acceleration. The car speeds off by the other but abruptly collides with a single walker that smashes through the front window. The car spins out of control and crashes down onto its left side, bashing Clementine against the door violently.

She sees Jane walking away with AJ and Luke shooting the walker in the window. He scurries out Jane's door and around the door he had been sitting next to moments before. He yanked it open and reached in, grabbing Clementine by the jacket and pulling her out.

Turning on his heels with the girl in his hands he started making his way in the direction Jane had gone. "Jane!" he called.

He stood Clementine down as a blizzard started to obstruct their vision.

"Luke, I can't see where we're going!" Clementine shouted over the howling wind. He still had a hold of her jacket tightly.

"Just stick close to me; everything will be fine!" he told her although he had no idea where they were going either.

* * *

**A/N - I'm glad people are enjoying Luke's presence ;) He's gonna change the plot of the game a lot, as you can probably already tell since Mike and Bonnie have stayed with the group! Don't forget to leave a Review and let me know what you think about Luke's death (Many of you have pointed out to me that Luke did die a hero, and I agree with that - IF - you saved him like Bonnie asked. I did what he told me like a good little girl and covered him. That death was haunting; I'll never get his face out of my mind)**


	5. Accidents Happen

**A/N - Finally the weekend! That means UPDATES ;) I'll keep this note short - Thanks for the Reviews, I love reading them. - Enjoy**

* * *

"Luke, I think I see a walker!" Clementine shouted over the howling winds as she looked down to stop the snow from entering her eyes.

Luke felt her grip tighten on his shirt as he tightened his grip on her jacket. He saw the walker she was talking about and started moving to the left; away from it. Clementine was relying on Luke to lead the way now as her eyes where shut completely.

They walked under a small archway into a playground that was half buried under the snow. The rest stop was just up ahead.

"Clem, the rest stops right there!" Luke exclaimed looking down at the girl.

Her right hand was still clutching her shoulder as she looked up at him and smiled. She pushed open the door and walked in. Bonnie ran towards them and pulled Luke into a hug as Mike rolled his eyes and kneeled down to Clementine's level. "You okay?" he asked.

She nodded her head although her shoulder was hurting.

"It's gonna hurt for a while but you'll get better." He said smiling at her in an attempt to take her mind off it; He felt like it was completely his fault although Luke's earlier speech made him feel slightly better.

"Have you seen Jane and the baby?" Kenny asks appearing in front of everyone.

"She was headed this way last time I saw her." Luke says pulling away from Bonnie and releasing his grip on Clementine's Jacket.

She still had a tight hold of him.

He looked down at her quickly when she pulled harder at his shirt. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"Look!" she said beaming up at him and pointing out through two glass doors on the other side of the building. Everyone looked where she was pointing and sighed in relief as the figure of Jane approached the structure. She walked in with a sad shadow surrounding her. "Jane, thank god… Where's AJ?" Kenny asked looking at her expectantly.

"I…" she whispers.

Kenny's face drops. "No… NO!" he screamed running out of the room, into the snow.

"What happened?" Clementine sobs letting go of Luke's clothes.

Jane looked over her shoulder to where Kenny had run before kneeling in front of Clementine and grabbing her shoulders. "Listen, Clem…" she releases her left injured shoulder as the girl winces in pain. "Just stay out of it, alright?" she asks.

"What are you talking about?" Luke asks pulling Clementine out of the hands of the baby killer.

"You're gonna see what Kenny's really like." Jane says standing in front of Luke as Kenny came barging back inside.

He swung at Jane but she dodged his attack and took out her knife. "The fuck did you do!" he bellows locking eyes with her as he prepares to attack again.

"It was an _accident_, Kenny!" Jane says slowly putting her knife back into her sheath.

As soon as she lets go of the handle, Kenny lunges at her and pins her against the doors. Bonnie stomps on his knee to distract him as Jane counter attacks and knocks him to the ground. He jumped back up and pushed her outside onto the snowy playground. The blizzard had calmed down and it was much easier to see. Jane pinned Kenny to the ground and started punching him and hurting his already sore eye. Mike pulled her off Kenny but was pushed away and joined Bonnie's side in watching the situation unfold.

Luke was holding Clementine away but she broke free as Jane stabbed Kenny in the stomach. She ran towards the two grown-ups in an attempt to stop them but was just pushed away like everyone else.

Luke watched as Kenny pushed her a little too hard; she stumbled backwards before tripping over the bottom of the slide and landing with a loud thud in the snow. Her gun hit the ground next to her and shot; sending the loud bang to echo through the area.

Bonnie screamed as she grabbed her leg that had been hit and fell into Mikes arms.

"Ugh…" Clementine cried as her shoulder started bleeding.

Luke ran forward so fast he almost tripped. He skidded on his knees in the snow next to her as she tried to sit up out of the puddle of blood forming under her. He pulled her up into a sitting position and followed her gaze to see Kenny sitting on top of Jane holding her knife right at her chest.

Luke felt all his anger he had been keeping in since the beginning of the end, bubble to the surface. He got to his feet and marched towards the two fighters. He kicked the knife from Kenny's grip and pulled him up by the hair. "Look around! Clementine's hurt and Bonnie's shot because of you two! Just STOP!" he yelled watching Kenny and Jane look around at the others.

"The baby's not dead…" Jane muttered.

"What?" Mike asked raising an eyebrow.

"The baby's not dead! He's over there…" she said pointing to a car not too far away.

Kenny ran to the car as Jane walked back into the rest stop. Luke smiled to himself proudly before snapping his attention to the sniffling child in the snow. He ran back to Clementine and pulled her into a hug. "Shhh… It's okay; It's over!" he soothed rubbing small circles on her back.

He had never seen her cry before.

"I thought they were gonna… Kill each other!" she cries into his shoulder as she squeezes him slightly.

"I know. So did I, but they aren't anymore. I stopped them!" he explains smiling to himself again.

Luke can feel the blood seeping through her jacket and panic takes over. "You're bleeding again!" he exclaims pulling her up into his arms as he walks towards Bonnie and Mike. "She's bleeding…" he says looking at Bonnie sadly.

Clementine turned and looked at Bonnie leaning against Mike with tears glistening on her face in the light of the afternoon. "I didn't mean to… to shoot you... It was an accident!" She says looking at Bonnies wound.

"It ain't your fault, city mouse." She said smiling at the girl.

"Never seen you cry before, Clem… It's honestly something I wished I'd _never_ see." Mike says, frowning slightly as he watches the one thing that had kept his hope's high since they escaped Carver finally fall apart just like everything else.

A tear drops to the ground from where she sits in Luke's arms. "The last time a cried was when Lee…" she whispered before burying her head back into Luke's shoulder.

The sun had disappeared behind dark clouds. "You should get the supplies from inside and clean her wound again." Mike says.

"This is gonna be a long night…" Luke sighs, fixing his grip under Clementine's legs and walking inside and sending death glares towards Kenny who was standing with AJ next to the door.

"…one long fucking night."

* * *

**A/N - I'll update again tomorrow for everyone who is loving this story ;) Mention in the Reviews who the liability of the group is (Clem _can_ be one) there's gonna be an incident soon and well whichever character that gets the most votes... You'll have to wait and see ;)**


	6. Mistakes and Promises

**A/N - Two chapters in one day?! You guys are so lucky ;) I'm still gonna try update tomorrow - Enjoy.**

* * *

After treating Clementine's shoulder and Bonnie's leg, Luke sat back against the wall next to a bathroom.

He had rationed food out to everyone and told Clementine stories of before the world ended until she fell asleep. He knew that things were about to get a whole lot worse between Kenny and Jane and honestly, didn't want to be around to find out what.

"What are you doing?" he asked, watching Jane spin around to face him like she had been caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"I'm leaving." She deadpanned.

"What!?" Luke asked, shocked that it had come to _this_.

"I'm heading back south to Howe's. I can't stand another second with Kenny!" she explained pulling a bag over her shoulder.

"What about Me and Clem, and Mike and Bonnie?" Luke asked standing up and walking towards her.

"Clem's not gonna leave him, you know that! Mike and Bonnie hate me just as much as they hate Kenny so I doubt they'd come either. You aren't gonna leave if Clem doesn't so I'm going solo." She whispers as she notices Clementine asleep nearby.

Luke looks at her blankly. Could this be what they need? If she goes, will Kenny get a grip? These rhetorical questions span around in Luke's head. "Okay, leave." He says nodding slightly.

"I will." She smiled, glad that he understood; although part of her was sad to leave him behind.

"Maybe we'll meet again someday?" he said putting out his hand for her to shake.

Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "I'll seeya around then, farm boy!" she smiled walking out the glass doors and disappearing into the distance.

Clementine woke up to the sound of arguing. She opened her eyes lazily and looked around the rest stop.

Kenny was shouting at Mike while Bonnie was kneeling on the ground beside something that Clementine couldn't make out in the light of the night. She sat up and gasped at what it was.

Luke was lying on his side gripping his face. "Luke!" she exclaimed crawling towards him.

Bonnie pushed her back and gave her a scared glance before turning back to Luke.

"We're going after her!" Mike yelled.

"No we're not! We are going to Wellington where AJ will be safe!" Kenny growled back.

"We don't care what you think, okay? The south is better; like Luke was saying before you punched him! The weather isn't as cold and we'll be able to run a farm…" Mike explains, noticing Clementine's presence as he looks down at Luke.

"He's got you all in on his plan!" Kenny bellowed kicking Luke in the stomach, causing him to couch and wheeze.

"Kenny, Stop!" Clementine screamed jumping to her feet and pushing the bearded man away.

"Wh… Clem? You wanna leave too?" Kenny asked sadly.

"Why do you always act out?" she asked pulling her arm away from his grasp.

"You…" he began.

"Why!?" she shouted stepping backwards.

"Look, we can talk about this, Clem…" he said raising his hands in defeat.

The gurgles of baby AJ lying on a small bench were joined by the gurgles of many walkers approaching the building. "Crap!" Mike said pulling Bonnie up off the ground.

Bonnie picked up AJ while Clementine held her hand out to Luke. He took it firmly and stood up.

They ran outside; which was their mistake.

Kenny had his gun trained on the zombies to the left, Mike was covering Bonnie and AJ by aiming to the right and Luke and Clementine stayed in the middle. The walkers cut everyone off from each other.

Luke could see Clementine struggling to keep her gun held up because of her shoulder. He watched Mike grab Bonnies hand and run away into the distance.

"Those traitors!" Kenny screamed as he noticed their abandonment too.

Luke grabbed Clementine's hand and smiled down at her as she sighed in relief and turned to look at him. He pulled her past the walkers towards Kenny but suddenly felt her hand slip from his.

She felt her foot get grabbed and the snowy ground connect with her face. Wincing in pain she kicked blindly at whatever had a hold of her. It let go and she scrambled to her feet.

Looking in all directions, panic striking her like lightening, she searched for Kenny and Luke.

She suddenly heard a walker right behind her and turned around just in time to push it away before it bit her. "Luke!" she screamed as she dropped her gun and ran through an opening in the surrounding threats.

"Clem!" Luke screamed as he searched for where her voice echoed through the crowd of undead.

He looked to his left to see Kenny punching the walkers in the heads.

Clementine suddenly twisted to look behind her where she heard Kenny grunt in pain. She saw a walker bite into his knuckle and screamed with all her might "NO!"

Kenny turned to look at her and frowned sadly as another walker bit into his shoulder. "She's over there, Luke!" Kenny screamed turning to look at Luke who was sweating and panting as he swung his machete at approaching walkers. "I'll keep 'em off you!" he added shooting the surrounding walkers.

Luke hesitated slightly before running in Clementine's direction. He reached her side and knew he wouldn't be able to make her move; she was frozen still, staring at Kenny with tears in her eyes. He pulled her up into his free arm and ran for an opening out of the hoard.

* * *

He ran for twenty minutes straight, only slowing down to make sure Clementine was okay. "He's gone…" she whispered.

Luke stopped and stood her down. "I know it hurts Clem, but we have to keep going." He says taking her hand

. She looks up at him sadly but nods in agreement. "We have to find AJ and the others…" she said regaining her composure.

"Yeah…" Luke said although he knew they were headed in the opposite direction of where Bonnie and Mike had ran

. The snow had significantly stopped after a while of walking and the sun was appearing from behind the clouds. "Are we headed South?" Clementine asked looking up at Luke with her curious, amber eyes.

"Not sure… We might be headed south east or west…" he said scratching his head.

"You don't know where we are?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, Clem, But we ain't lost! We're just on an adventure!" He says smiling down at his only companion.

She smiles slightly before frowning at her feet. "Do you miss them?" she asked.

"What?" Luke asked curious of what she was thinking.

"Nick and Pete, Rebecca and Carlos, do you miss them?" she asked looking at him wistfully.

"Yeah, all the time…" he admits squeezing her hand a little.

"Me too. I wish we could go back and change how things went…" she revealed to Luke's surprise.

"You can't have regrets Clementine; the things that have happened to us in the past have made us who we are today. I know it ain't fair but that's just how it is. You need to have a purpose in this new way of living; mines keeping you safe. That's what keeps me going every day; that smile you do when things go to plan and the questions you always seem to have make me believe things_ will_ get better. We have to have some hope, no matter what!" he explains, kneeling down to her level.

Clementine looks at him thoughtfully for a minute as she processes his words. "My purpose is keeping you on your toes…" she says smiling at him cheekily.

"That's a reasonable purpose…" he said winking at his girl before standing up and walking forward again.

"How do you wink?" she suddenly asks making Luke laugh slightly.

"You close one eye and open it again really quickly." He says looking at her pulling weird faces as she tries to only close her right eye.

"Can you teach me?" she asked giving up on the task at hand.

"I'll teach you when we get somewhere safe." He says looking into the distance to see nothing but slush and black ice.

"Promise?" Clementine asks looking at him expectantly.

"Promise." He says.

* * *

**A/N - I was thinking of leaving it here but if I get 15+ Reviews (I know its a lot but ill need time to think of more plot) then I'll continue. So don't forget to Review and leave your thoughts and support ;)**


	7. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**A/N - Its the weekend and you know what that means? New chapters! This chapter was kind of slow to write because I'm having a bit of writers block... I'm gonna get back up to standards soon though, so don't worry ;) - Enjoy**

* * *

"It's probably around five…" Luke said fixing his machete on his back. He looked around at the fields surrounding them and the trees far off to the left in the distance. "We stick to this road?" he asked, turning his attention to little girl walking beside him.

Her head was flopped forward, facing the ground as she continued to slowly walk and sway to the side a little. "Clementine?" he said when she didn't respond.

She had fallen asleep while they walked but surprisingly continued moving even though she was unconscious. Luke noticed her sleep walking and chuckled quietly to himself. He remembered she was awoken by the argument between Kenny and Mike around two in the morning and she must have been exhausted from all the walking. He scooped her up into his arms and laid her head on his shoulder.

She groaned slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Shhh… get some rest." Luke whispered, looking over at the trees in the distance and thinking quietly for a minute. Maybe they had headed south and somewhere through those trees was Howe's; A place her knew was no longer run by a madman; A place where Jane would be; The place Mike, Bonnie and AJ were probably going too. These questions are what caused Luke to march through the fields on his left and enter the woods they had rushed to escape from not too long ago.

As he walked through the trees and as the sun moved higher into the sky, a sudden wave of doubt came upon him. What if this wasn't the South? What if Howe's and the remaining group weren't here?

"Luke?" Clementine's voice broke Luke out of his daze.

"Yeah?" he asked smiling as she looked at him sleepily.

"Where are we?" she asked looking around at the trees.

"In a forest, can't you tell?" he joked watching as Clementine rolled her eyes at him. He stood her down and handed her a small ration of food.

As they walked forward, he was so focused on making sure Clementine was actually eating that he didn't see the small mound of sticks on the ground and tripped over it. Clementine giggles at his stupidity before helping him stand.

Looking around the area he saw a small make-do fire that had burned out long ago. There was a log that must have been used as a bench or something and a small dead, rotting, weasel-like-creature sitting in the dirt.

"_They might have attacked us for our food. We were cooking some sort of weasel."_

Luke remembered hearing about a weasel but couldn't remember where. He shrugged it off and turned to Clementine. She was staring at the weasel in disbelief. Luke scratched his head in confusion for a minute before realising it was her that had mentioned this situation before.

"This is your camp, ain't it?" he asked kneeling in front of her.

She nodded her head before smiling at him as she remembered something. "The cabin is around here somewhere!" she exclaimed walking through the trees across from the log. Luke followed her and stopped when he saw blood stains on the ground.

"Christa's not here…" Clementine muttered frowning slightly. "Maybe she got away?" she asked turning to look at Luke.

"Maybe…" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay, so I was chased back this way to the lake…" she explained pulling him back through the camp and around another log not too far away. She pulled him to the edge of a small cliff and looked down into the river.

"I fell in here, but we can just follow it that way…" she said pointing to trees to the left.

"Well let's go then!" Luke exclaimed taking her hand and running through the trees along the river.

They eventually reach the sandy area Clementine was washed onto after she fell in the river. "It's up there…" she said pointing to the deck – thing a meter off the sand.

Luke boosts her up so her shoulder doesn't bleed again and then pulls himself up too. They jump over a fallen down tree and through some tall grass, into a camp. Clementine kicks a can on the ground violently before dragging Luke over to a dog impaled on some tent posts.

"Hey Sam…" she whispers smiling at the dog.

"This the dog that bit you?" Luke asks.

"Yeah… I really didn't mean to kill him, It was the stupid food!" she exclaims glaring back at the can she kicked.

Luke puts two and two together and knows that the dog attacked her for the food in the can. She then leads him through the trees to a large rock and then pulls him at a 40 degree angle back through the trees.

She stops abruptly and stares at the dead walkers around; some missing heads, others penetrated by arrows. The day Pete and Luke saved her was still fresh in her mind. Luke frowned slightly as the reminder of the cabin group entered his mind.

"I dunno where to go from here…" Clementine spoke up looking at him blankly.

"Don't worry, It's just up ahead." He said and they continued to walk.

The cabin came into view in the distance.

"There it is…" Luke whispered in disbelief.

"We staying here?" she asked.

"There's noting left here, Clem. We took it all to the ski lodge…" Luke explains.

"So should we head to the ski lodge?" she asked innocently.

"That isn't such a bad idea, you know that?" he said smiling down at Clementine who seemed happy that her ideas were good.

They walked on for five days, just like their first trip, until they arrived at the bridge. There wasn't a walker in sight, thank god, because Luke and Clementine were growing weak and tired.

"It's just up ahead." Luke said patting Clementine on the back to keep her spirits up.

"Can you make me some oatmeal when we get there?" she asked smiling at him.

"Would you not rather have peaches and beans?" he joked, laughing extra hard when Clementine pulled a disgusted face. They walked across the bridge, remembering the time when they both almost fell through.

"You almost died saving me here and you barely even knew me!" Luke says looking through the hole he almost fell through.

"I trusted you! You saved me from the walkers before that, remember?" Clementine said pulling him along.

They walked past the small shack at the end of the bridge towards the ski lodge in the distance. Clementine dragged herself up the last bit of the hill outside the ski lodge on her hands and knees.

"Come on!" Luke said pulling her up under the armpits.

"I'm tired…" she complained rubbing her eyes.

"It's right there!" Luke stated pointing at the deck and windows.

"Thank god…" Clementine muttered while smiling at Luke.

Clementine walked into the ski lodge first and went straight into the living room with the huge Christmas tree. She kicked her shoes off carelessly and belly flopped onto the couch in front of the fire place.

"Comfortable?" Luke joked walking into the area.

"Yes." Clementine said exhaling happily.

"So you want oatmeal?" he asked watching her perk up.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed looking at him with her big amber eyes.

"Alright then! I'll be back in a minute." He said walking into the kitchen.

He arrived back a few minutes later with a bowl of his delicious oatmeal. Clementine ate it up quickly and burped loudly afterwards.

"That wasn't very lady like…" Luke laughed.

"I'm not a lady yet!" Clementine said, laughing too.

"I found this while you were in the kitchen…" Clementine says pulling a book out from behind her back.

"To Kill A Mockingbird. I've read this before…" Luke said taking the book and reading the title out loud.

"Can you read it to me?" she asked yawning.

"Sure!" he said opening the first page.

They read together for a while until Clementine couldn't keep her eyes opened. "Why don't you take a nap?" Luke asked putting his arm around her shoulder. Clementine lay her head on the side of his chest and instantly felt like she was back in a dream she had after being shot by Arvo.

_"Do you think we should have let Lilly stay? Lee asked, regret etched into his features. Clementine looked around the RV; Kenny was driving, Katjaa was holding Duck in the passenger seat and Ben was asleep on the seats near a table in the back. "I don't know…" she said looking at Lee sadly. "I don't either…" He sighed. She looked out the window before turning to look at Lee again. "Why did Lilly do that to Carly?" Clementine asked looking at the door. "Clem, people don't always make sense." Lee said. "How come?" she asked. "'Cause bad things happen to everyone, and it's hard to keep being yourself after they do." Lee explained. Clementine looked at him blankly. "I'm. Lee put his arm around her and lay his head on top of her cap as she laid hers on his chest. "Now let's try to get some sleep." He said scared Lee…" she said. "What can I tell you to make it better?" he asked frowning at her. "That you won't leave me." She said looking at him on the verge of tears. "Oh, I wouldn't do that. I promise." Lee said smiling at her passionately. "Everything's gonna be alright!" he stated. Clementine let a small sob escape her mouth and sniffled quietly. __"Now let's try to get some sleep." He said  
happily. _"Okay, Lee…" Clementine said before slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Okay, Luke…" she said, repeating her words to Lee.

"I'll be right here if you need me." He said smiling at her tiredly.

"You should sleep too." She said snuggling closer to him.

"I am…" he whispered putting the book down and laying his head against hers.

"Night, Clem…" he said.

"Night, Luke…" she whispered and the world went dark.

* * *

**A/N - I didn't put the dream part in when Clementine got shot because I didn't seem it was 100% necessary but I wanted Clem to see similarities between Luke and Lee and also let you reader know that she did have the dream ;) Don't forget to review or PM me your ideas (I could really use them)**


	8. A Plan and a Broken Family

**A/N - I'd like to thank everyone for their loving Reviews and also apologize for the delay of chapters. School and study, Piano lessons and house remodelling have been getting in the way and will continue to be a problem for a while. I'll definitely be updating at least once a week and I'll try and push for two updates a week if that will make you feel better... ;) Anyway, enough of me rambling - Enjoy**

* * *

When Clementine awoke, she was still laying against Luke. He was awake. "Evening…" he said posh.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Around three, I think…" he said.

"Okay. So what are we gonna do now? I mean, I wanna go look for the others but you probably think that's a stupid idea 'cause I'm just a kid…" she realised she was rambling and looked up to meet Luke's gaze.

He smiled warmly at her. "Actually… I was thinking the same thing!" he said laughing at the end.

"Do you know where they went?" Clementine asked smiling as new hope entered the atmosphere.

"As a matter of fact, I do! They were headed back to Carvers place." Luke explained.

"Is it far?" she asked, not wanting to walk for nights on end.

"Sadly, yes but, we can stop along the way. I walked there last time and it took about two days but I didn't stop so it might take _us_ a little longer…" he explained.

"Okay… We leaving now?" she asked.

"If you want." Luke said smiling down at her.

"I don't mind… the sooner we get going the sooner we can find the others!" she summed up.

"Alright then! I'll pack some food and some blankets so we can camp out. You get the book and find some matches or something, okay?" he asked.

"Sounds like a plan!" Clementine agreed jumping up off the couch.

Luke collected as much cans of peached and beans he could carry and some oatmeal for Clementine. He then entered a supply room around the back of the lodge that he had been in once to help Kenny stack boxes. In a cupboard at the back he found lots of blankets and worn out clothes. He took two blankets and a few sweaters and jackets in case the weather got cold.

Clementine put 'To Kill A Mockingbird' in her small backpack and searched upstairs for a lighter or some matches. She knew there had to be some somewhere because how else would they have lighted the fireplace? She entered a master bedroom and pulled open the desk drawers. Paper, colouring pencils and a note lay in the top drawer.

* * *

_Liv, Gone out hunting with mom. I hope you can read this, I mean you are only eight! Dad said he'll be fixing up the wind turbine out back if you need him. Don't leave the lodge unless there's an emergency. I've left some paper and pencils for you to draw while I'm gone. Have fun and I'll Seeya in a while - Adam._

* * *

Clementine read the note carefully since her reading skills weren't the best. "Hmm… must've left before Kenny got here." She muttered to herself as she picked up the paper and pencils.

She put them neatly into her bag and pulled open the next drawer. Sitting on top of some random books were two lighters, a packet of matches and another note.

* * *

_David, I'm going out to search for Liv again. Keep an eye on Adam, for I think our son may be suicidal. Liv's disappearance has affected him dearly. If I don't come back, suspect the worse. Take these sources of light and bring Adam somewhere safe; anywhere away from this place of misery and misfortune. I couldn't tell you this in person because I don't want to say goodbye to you or Adam. Keep him safe and tell him I love him with all my heart. Please __**don't **__come looking for me if I don't return. Goodbye my love - Lea._

* * *

"Misery and misfortune, Tell me about it…" Clementine muttered to herself as she remembered Carver killing Walter here and beating Carlos senseless. At least Carver had the decency to move Walter's corpse outside.

Deep down, Clementine felt sad for this family that seemed to be having a rough time. She kind of wishes she could have met 'Adam' because, to her, he seems like a great big brother.

"At least we have something to make a fire with now…" she said to herself as she put the items into her bag.

She walked decided to take the notes too so she could show Luke when they stopped later that night. Luke sat on the couch again and waited for Clementine to come downstairs. She made her way towards him and smiled happily.

"Find everything?" he asked.

"Yep! Did you?" she asked.

"Yeah. I also found a recording! Do you wanna listen to it with me?" he asked pulling a small, black recorder out of his pocket.

"Okay!" she said excitedly. Luke pressed the play button and sat the recorder on the couch in between them both.

* * *

_"__Lea, it's me, David. I read your letter and I'm praying you make it back here and find this recording. Adam read it before me and has run off to find you. I'm gonna go after him and If you do get back here before us then __**stay**__ here! We'll come back, I promise! I don't want to lose our son as well as our daughter so I have to do this. We love you and Liv, Lea. Please stay safe, for us! I miss you guys and hopefully we'll meet up again soon. Also, if for some reason we don't make it back and a random survivor is listening to this, take what you want. There is plenty of food and water in the kitchen and upstairs in the master bedroom the furthest down the hall, there are lighters in the middle drawer. Don't give up surviving!"_

* * *

The recording stopped and Luke and Clementine stare at the object sadly. "I found some notes upstairs…" Clementine said pulling them out of her pockets.

Luke took them and read through them quickly before handing them back to her. "A whole family… just ripped apart." He whispers sadly.

"That's not gonna happen to us, Is it?" Clementine asked looking at him with fear in her amber eyes.

"No, Clem! I'll never let that happen!" he states standing up.

"Me neither." Clementine says standing up too.

"So, ready to put some miles between us and this place?" he asked putting out his hand for her to take.

"So ready!" she said taking his hand determinedly.

* * *

**A/N - I know it was short... Don't hate me forever, please? So I am completely empty of idea's for this fic. I need as many idea's as possible so I can pick and choose different parts to make up the next few chapters. If nothing come my way then I may have to end this story soon :( I know you don't want that and trust me I don't want it either so please send your ideas. Don't forget to Review and leave your support ;)**


	9. A Long Walk

**A/N - So this is one of the final chapters. The next chapter will be the _sad _ending and the on after will be the _happy _one_. _Thank you all for your amazing Reviews and appreciation towards this project! Well, I think I've rambled on long enough ;) - Enjoy**

* * *

They walked on for the rest of the evening and most of the night. "Wanna take a break now?" Luke asked yawning loudly.

"How late is it?" Clementine asked looking up at him sleepily.

"It's probably 3am…" he said scratching his head.

"Okay… let's stop!" Clementine said sitting down in the middle of the trail they had been following.

Luke gathered some sticks really quickly and took a lighter from Clementine to light them. Then he took out a pot and poured some oatmeal and water into it before placing it over the open flame.

"Better eat up while we can…" he said as he watched the food heat up.

"Yep…" Clementine said leaning on her hands as she lay in front of the fire on her stomach.

The food was eaten quickly and both survivors lay down to rest. Luke stayed awake till he was sure Clementine was asleep and safe. Deciding they didn't need anyone to keep watch since there weren't many walkers around, he dozed off next to her.

He was awoken the next morning by a small poking feeling on his ribs. Peeling his eyes open, he saw Clementine kneeling beside him jabbing him with her fingers. "I'm awake…" he groaned sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Finally! I thought you were never gonna get up!" Clementine emphasised standing up and brushing some leaves off her trousers.

Luke collected their items and led the way with Clementine following close in suit. "I hope the others are okay…" she said as she kicked some stones on the ground and fixed the position of her bag on her back.

"I'm sure they're fine. We just have to worry about ourselves for now, okay?" Luke said looking down at her and smiling.

She reminded him of the little kids he used to see walking to and from school every day. They always looked tired and exhausted on the way there but always skipped and hopped home.

"Yeah, okay. I'll make sure to keep you safe!" she said grinning at him.

"And I'll keep you safe in return." He said, not wanting to cut her down.

"But I'm not waking you again when you be lazy…" she muttered.

"I heard that!" Luke said sending a playful glare her way.

"Heard what?" she asked innocently but she knew he heard it.

They walked on all day again until finally, Clementine's complaining got to Luke. "My legs are hurting again… Will you carry me? Can we stop? Are we there yet?" she moaned.

"Fine! We'll stop!" Luke said turning to face the child. She huffed as she sat down.

"Ow…" she whispered rubbing her foot.

"What?" Luke asked.

She pulled off her worn shoe and tattered socks to expose a large blister. "Why didn't you say something? I would've gave you a piggy back or something…" Luke explained sitting next to her on the damp ground.

"I did! But you kept saying we had to keep moving!" she exclaims looking at him accusingly.

"You never said you had a blister." He says defensibly.

"I didn't know!" she shot back.

"Okay, calm down! We can rest now, alright?" he said raising his hands in defeat.

"How much further?" she asked, putting her shoe back on.

"Still a bit to go…" Luke said taking his bag off and sitting it on the ground beside him.

"Are we gonna keep walking through the night?" she asked.

"Afraid so, kiddo!" he said watching her shoulders slouch forwards stressfully. "I'll carry you if you want?" Luke offered.

Clementine looked at him sadly before nodding slowly. "Come on, Clem… If you get sad, I'll get sad!" he said trying to make her feel better.

She looked down at the ground and sighed. Luke noticed that for the first time in forever she didn't roll her eyes at his stupid jokes. "What's wrong?" he asked moving closer to her.

"It's never gonna stop, is it?" she asked looking up at him with teary eyes.

Luke was thinking this was the second time he was going to see her cry and wanted to try and prolong it for as long as he could. "What? Us walking?" he asked, hoping this was the question running true her mind and not what he thought it was going to be.

"Mom, Dad, Lee, Nick, Kenny… It's gonna happen to _us_ eventually, just like Nick told me." She whispered quietly.

_ Nick._

Luke understood that something had happened in the shed that one time when Clementine took shelter with Nick. Luke knew Nick was in a bad place and just wanted everything to stop. What he didn't know was that his best friend was telling an eleven year old child that she was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Listen Clem, Nick probably didn't mean what he said…" Luke started but got interrupted by Clementine.

"I remember every word that he said -_Everyone I grew up with... it all happened to them. Now, it's gonna happen to us. We're all so 'effed'. This world is 'effed'. I mean, what's the point? We'll just march to some new place and somebody else will die. It's never gonna stop. And eventually, it'll be our turn." _She recalled, shaking her head at the memory.

"Clementine, Believe me, Nick didn't really think that! It was just because Pete… He was just letting off steam! We're gonna be fine, okay? I _Promise_!" Luke explained, he was desperate to get Clementine's hopes back so they could continue their journey to Howe's and he could prove to her that Nick was wrong!

She looked at him briefly before sticking her hand in her pocket and pulling out a crumpled and ripped picture. She looked at it and smiled slightly before handing the photograph to Luke.

"You sound just like him…" she said grinning as Luke looked down at the picture of a bulky, black man in a white work shirt and black tie.

He looked at Clementine before turning his attention back to the picture. "Is this Lee?" he thought to himself.

"That's Lee…" Clementine said as if she had just read his thoughts. "Always told me to keep going. He wanted me to live. Just like you…" she explained smiling at Luke sweetly.

"Well… I'm not as muscular as that, but…" he joked and Clementine giggled quietly.

"You ready to get moving?" Luke asked as he handed Clementine some food.

"I guess…" she said standing up and shaking whatever dirt she had sat on off.

They walked on through the night, Luke carrying Clementine for a while and then putting her down when she insisted she was fine.

"Clem and Luke march on and on, hoorah, hoorah! Sing along, Clem!" Luke decided singing something, ANYTHING, would help them push forward through the darkness.

Clementine laughed as Luke continued to sing his version of the old children song and sang the 'Hoorah' with him.

It worked for a while until they both just got too tired and silence filled the air. "How much further?" Clementine asked, for probably the hundredth and eleventh time that day.

"We should get there by tomorrow evening if we keep up this pace." Luke said.

He had his hand on her back so she would keep up with him. Things were going alright for the duo so far but at the back of his mind he _knew_ something bad was bound to happen.

He just hoped it happened to him and not the girl.

_He knew it..._

* * *

**A/N - So now the action kicks off ;) I know your gonna love my sad ending (and proably hate me for what's gonna happen) so keep your eyes open for that - _coming soon_! I'll be uploading the first chapter of Thomas' backstory type story very, very soon ;) Seeya soon peeps!**


	10. TEASER SAD ENDING

**A/N - Tomorrow is the Sad Ending Finale! Just gonna warn you now... Prepare for some heartbreak :( As a little 'thank you' for being so amazing for reading this story, I've decided to give ya'll a small teaser of whats coming ;) - Enjoy**

* * *

The sun would be rising soon and the sooner they  
moved the sooner they'd reach their destination. "Clem, we have to go." Luke  
said looking down at the child in the dirt.

* * *

Luke was pacing through the trees, more awake now  
than he had been in the last two days.

* * *

Things started to blur and he collided with the  
ground. Clementine kneeled beside him and shook his shoulders violently. "It's  
just a little further, Luke!" she said looking around.

* * *

Her fingers finally slipped onto the handle and she  
swung it at the zombies head...

* * *

All that was going through Luke's mind was getting  
to Howe's; a place of safety and friendly faces...

* * *

Luke looked through the railings of a large gate  
and saw a man with hair like his and glasses. He was pointing an AK-47 at the  
duo.

* * *

"It's alright, Randy. It doesn't even look like  
they're armed!"

* * *

...All that, as well as the heartache he was feeling,  
caused him to break. He noticed that Clementine was falling apart too so he  
pulled her up into a hug.

* * *

Clementine reached her hand up to her head and took  
off her cap.

* * *

Luke carefully moved her closer to the wall and lay  
down beside her.

* * *

Goodbye...

* * *

**A/N - There you go! Seeya tomorrow ;)**


	11. Sad Ending - Our Journey Ends

**A/N - {BAD ENDING} It's finally here folks! Took me a while but not as long as I thought it would ;) Without further a do... I'd Come Back For You: The Finale! - Enjoy**

* * *

They had walked on for a while until Clementine couldn't walk anymore. "I… can't…" she whispered falling to her knees and then to her stomach on the ground. The sun would be rising soon and the sooner they moved the sooner they'd reach their destination.

"Clem, we have to go." Luke said looking down at the child in the dirt.

"Can we not just rest a while?" she asked from where she was already resting.

Luke thought to himself for a minute. He was tired too but they needed to get where they were going. He decided against his gut instinct and pulled Clementine up under her arms. "We can rest when we get there!" he said standing her down.

She sighed before trudging forward ahead of him. "Come on… AJ's probably dying to see you! We can't keep him waiting, can we?" Luke said catching up to her and taking her hand.

She nodded and smiled slightly at the thought of the baby boy.

They had only been walking a few more minutes when Luke felt his eyelids droop slightly. "Can't Sleep… Gotta get there soon." He thought to himself.

Clementine noticed his drowsiness and slipped her hand out of his. He didn't even notice. She was hungry so she stopped and placed her bag on the ground. Luke continued to stumble along.

She took out an expired biscuit and shoved it into her mouth. She went to take a drink from her water bottle but dropped it before she could open it. It rolled into the trees to her right so she grabbed her bag and crawled towards it.

Luke snapped out of his daze and turned his attention to where he thought Clementine was and stopped dead in his tracks when she wasn't there. He turned around and still didn't see her. In a panic, he turned to his left and quickly walked into the trees. "Clementine!" he called.

She heard him and rolled her eyes as she picked up the bottle and stood up. "Yeah…" she trailed off when he stepped back onto the trail and Luke want there. "Luke!?" she called.

There was no response.

She continued to follow the trail forward slowly, searching for Luke through the tree line on both sides. She remained calm because she knew where they were going and would stick to the plan.

She hoped Luke did the same...

* * *

Luke was pacing through the trees, more awake now than he had been in the last two days. "Clementine, this isn't funny! Come out, please?" he begged as he searched in every direction for her.

"We should have stopped… We should have!" he thought to himself as he peered around trees in search of the eleven year old.

Clementine was still following the trail but something in the back of her mind was telling her to stop and turn back. She looked around hoping Luke would be right there but he wasn't.

She was so tired and kind of annoyed that Luke wouldn't stop to rest even for five minutes but she wanted him back so she backtracked in the direction she had come. "Luke?!" she called as she walked through some leaves on the trail.

Her eyes wouldn't stay open so she sat down and leaned on her hands. "He'll come this way and find me. I know he will…" she thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Luke was searching for the trail now. His mind was racing as he thought of all the bad things that could've happened to her.

In his stressed state, he didn't see the walker to his left until it was too late. The searing pain in his arm caused him to scream so loud that his throat stung painfully. He pushed the walker off him and ran the other way.

He tripped on a rock and rolled out onto the trail.

"Luke!" Clementine exclaimed recovering from the scare she just received by him appearing in front of her. "I heard you scream!" she exclaimed.

She kneeled beside him and smiled as she pulled him into a hug.

_He was bit… He was bit!_

He didn't hug her back, he just sat there with wide eyes. "Where'd you go?" Clementine asked looking into his eyes. She could tell something was wrong. "Luke?" she asked. He frowned at her before showing his arm.

Her eyes widened as big as his did a few seconds before and her lip began to quiver. "No… It's not!" she said desperately taking a hold of his arm. "Not again… Please!" she begged as tears began to rim her eyes.

Luke stood up and pulled her up too. Putting one arm around her shoulder, he walked forward. "It's alright, Clem… It's alright…" he said.

"But your bit!" she exclaimed.

"We can take care of it later but first let's get to Howe's so you'll be safe." he said leading her onwards.

After a long silence, followed by a beautiful sunrise, Clementine spoke up. "Does it hurt?" she asked.

It did but he didn't want to scare her. "It's not too bad… I've felt worse." He lied.

She seemed to calm down a little. She knew he was bit and she knew deep down that he wouldn't live much longer but she couldn't bring herself to believe it right now. He wasn't acting like it was affecting him and it looked like the walker probably only nipped him. Nothing serious, right?

Her complaining died down as they continued to trek onwards. It had been a few hours since the whole walker incident and surprisingly, Luke was still feeling okay. "Wanna stop?" he asked.

Clementine hadn't let go of his hand since they reunited. "No, we're almost there…" she said.

Luke nodded as her gaze turned away from the trail, and up to his face. "Is that okay with you?" She asked.

Luke chuckled softly. "That's fine with me, Clem!" he said.

They continued their march down the trail for the rest of the day. By now Luke had started to feel a little light headed.

"Luke?" Clementine asked as he began to sway slightly.

"Clem…" he breathed his word carefully. Things started to blur and he collided with the ground.

Clementine kneeled beside him and shook his shoulders violently. "It's just a little further, Luke!" she said looking around. Three walkers were making their way towards the duo. Clementine jumped up, grabbing Luke's machete in the process, and faced the danger.

It was a new task, using a machete, but she was going to have to learn fast if she wanted to win this. Her first swing sent the closest walker to the ground. It was a heavy weapon and Clementine had a hard time pulling it back up to swing it again.

Another walker grabbed her arm before she could grip the machete properly, causing her to drop it next to Luke's unconscious body. The zombie had her arm and tried to bite her but she pulled away and stumbled backwards.

The walker crawled on top of her and inched its way closer to her face, attempting to take a chunk out of her neck. One hand held it away, as well as her legs, as her other hand search for the machete.

Her fingers finally slipped onto the handle and she swung it at the zombies head. It collapsed dead on top of her so she pushed it off.

Caught up in the moment, she forgot about the other walker.

It was about to attack Luke and as soon as Clementine saw it, she lunged herself in its direction. Her body collided with its shoulder and knocked it on its side, away from Luke.

She was about to crawl away but a searing pain in her side stopped her. A high pitched scream filled the air.

She kicked the walker that sunk its teeth into her left ribcage away and stood up to crush its head under her foot.

As soon as it was dead she collapsed onto her stomach and clutched her burning side.

Luke opened his eyes groggily and looked around at the walkers on the ground. He was confused for a second but then remembered what had happened. He sat up and looked around. "Did Clem do this? She killed 1, 2, 3, 4 walkers all by herself…" he trailed as he noticed one of the 'dead walkers' was wearing a familiar blue jacket and cap.

"Clementine!" he exclaimed crawling to her side.

He rolled her over and she flinched at his touch. Her eyes were tightly shut and he watched as she clutched onto her left side tightly. "Clem… I need to check it, okay?" he explained.

She opened her eyes slowly and stared at him in fear. She removed her hands and Luke gently pulled her jacket up.

Blood.

That was all he could see.

"I… can I touch it, Clem?" he asked. She nodded her head weakly. He pulled down the sleeve on his orange shirt and wiped the wound. Clementine gritted her teeth and whimpered at the contact.

Now that he could see the wound, Luke's eyes widened. It was definitely a bite, and a big one at that. "Clem…" he whispered taking her hand.

"H…How does yours not hurt?" she asked through a shaky whisper.

"It does, Clem…" he said. She closed her eyes again and sobbed quietly.

Luke knew they were close to Howe's so he did the only thing he could think of. Luke stood up and pulled Clementine up too. She squealed in pain as he moved her. "I'm sorry, Clem, but we ain't dying here!" he said continuing the journey.

He walked on for a while, stopping every now and then to fix his grip on Clementine. His arm was becoming numb and he just wanted to sleep but he couldn't do that until he knew Clementine was safe.

He was bit. She was bit. None of that mattered right now, though. All that was going through Luke's mind was getting to Howe's; a place of safety and friendly faces. Somewhere where him and Clementine could die peacefully.

"Luke… I don't wanna die!" Clementine said as Howe's came into view up ahead.

"I'm sticking with you the whole way, Clem…" Luke said trying to calm her down.

She noticed the hardware store up ahead and sighed. "I… want to sleep…" she said as her eyes started to droop.

"Wait, Clem! Not yet!" he shouted shaking her slightly. She winced in pain and peeled her eyes back open. "Please, just stay awake a little longer?" he asked.

Clementine's skin was pale and her eyes were glazed over, as if someone had just pulled the curtains in a once bright room. The bright amber orbs had faded to a light yellow and that scared Luke.

She looked up at him from where she was being held and frowned. Luke's skin had paled too, but not as much as Clementine's. It must have been because of how large her bite is and how small his is. She noticed how sleepy he looked but couldn't bring herself to say anything. She was tired and sore but glad that she had saved Luke a few more hours.

"Luke…" she said. He looked down at her again and saw the fear in her eyes. "It's alright, Clem. We're almost there! The car park is just a little further." He explained as he saw the gravel through the trees.

As his feet made contact with the rocky surface and he sighed in relief. Clementine shifted slightly to get a better look at the building.

"Can… Can I try and stand?" she asked.

Luke wasn't going to say no to the dying child so he let her legs go but kept a tight grip under her arms. He was glad he did because she wasn't holding up any of her weight.

"Ow…" she whimpered so Luke picked her back up.

She hadn't cried yet which caused Luke to grow even more concerned. "It's alright to cry, Clem…" he said.

"No… I gotta stay… stay strong!" she said as her face crumple up in pain.

"I don't think I can stay strong for much longer…" Luke said as tears began to blur his vision.

He was walking towards a place he had escaped from twice. He was walking to his death and he was bringing this little girl in his arms with him. It was his entire fault and he knew it.

If only they'd stopped that time when they were tired. If only he had kept hold of Clementine's hand instead of dozing off. If only he'd been more careful and seen that walker; that way he would have never passed out and Clementine would have never been bit trying to keep him alive. If only he could go back and change everything… but he couldn't.

This was their fate, to die this way, and although it was his fault, he could do nothing to change it, for better or worse. This was just how it was.

His face was stained in his salty tears as Clementine looked at him sadly. "Don't… Don't cry…" she whispered as her hand grasped onto his that was wrapped around her shoulder.

"I won't… let you go alone, okay?" he said smiling through his tears at her.

"Me neither." She said smiling back as well as she could.

Luke stopped in his tracks and looked around for someone. There was no-one. "Hello?!" he called.

Silence.

"Lay me down here… and… find a way… in…" Clementine said drowsily.

"Naw, Clem. We're sticking together." He said holding onto her tighter. "Hello?! I'm not here to cause trouble! Jane?!" he shouted again.

"Stop right there!" a male voice boomed. Luke looked through the railings of a large gate and saw a man with hair like his and glasses. He was pointing an AK-47 at the duo. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Luke… and… and this is Clementine!" Luke said fearing for his and her life.

"You called Jane? How'd you know her?" the man asked.

"She's here?! Please just tell her it's us!" Luke exclaims stepping forward.

The man aimed his gun so Luke stopped walking. Just then, a little, black boy in a dark blue hoodie appeared beside the man. "Hey look, a kid!" he said smiling at the man.

"Go back inside, Gill!" the man muttered to the kid.

A woman with short brown hair stood beside the man and placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, Randy. It doesn't even look like they're armed!" she said.

"Hi, I'm Patricia. I heard you introduce yourself already; Luke and Clementine, right?" she asked.

"Yeah… Can you get Jane?" Luke asked shielding Clementine from the new people in case they realized they were bit and pulled the trigger.

"Sure! Randy, get Mike and Bonnie and let them know about these people. I'll get Jane. Come on, Gill!" she said taking the boys hand and walking off.

"Stay here!" the man demanded before walking away.

Clementine coughed and blood stained her lips. Luke kneeled down and wiped the goo away with his sleeve that was already stained with her blood from the bite.

"I'm… scared, Luke…" she whispered.

"I know, Clem… Me too." Luke tried to comfort her but ended up sobbing instead.

He felt terrible. His head hurt, his arm hurt and he just wanted to sleep. All that, as well as the heartache he was feeling, caused him to break. He noticed that Clementine was falling apart too so he pulled her up into a hug.

She didn't care that the movement caused her pain. All she wanted was for it to end and for Luke to stay with her. They both cried into each other's shoulder until someone coughed beside them.

Luke lifted his head and looked up to see Jane watching them with a confused expression on her face. "We… We're bit…" he whispered as he rubbed small circled in the top of Clementine back.

"What?" Jane said kneeling down.

Luke pushed his arm in her direction and she saw the small bite mark.

"It… It doesn't look that bad… maybe it won't affect you?" she said turning her attention to Clementine.

Luke sobbed again before moving his hand down and pulling her jacket up. The large chunk missing had turned a rotting purple color and blood continued to ooze from it.

"No… No! Fuck!" Jane said. Luke watched as she lost her cool, calm demeanor and reached her hand out to take Clementine hand. A tear rolled down her face. "Come inside…" Jane said standing up, pulling Luke up with her.

She attempted to take Clementine from Luke's grasp but he wouldn't allow it.

"I've got her…" he mumbled.

It was a struggle for Clementine to keep her eyes open and Luke could tell. "Glad it stopped snowing?" he whispered trying to keep her mind busy. She looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"Yeah…" she said.

"Do you like to sing?" he asked next.

She tried to laugh but coughed instead. "Sometimes. I… I liked it when… we did it…" she said quietly.

"It was fun, huh?" Luke said smiling down at her.

Her smile quickly faded away. "I don't wanna turn…" she whispered sadly.

"I won't let that happen!" Luke exclaimed, causing Jane to turn around and look at him worriedly.

"Alright?" she asked.

"Fine…" Clementine said hoarsely.

Jane led the duo into the armoury, were Clementine had worked with Bonnie a few times. Two huge toolboxes had been replaced with beds and the table with all the ammo and weapons on it was now holding medical equipment.

"Both of you lay down and Bonnie will be here in a minute with Patricia to treat you wounds." Jane said watching Luke lay Clementine down as gently as he could, causing the girl to flinch anyway.

He then kneeled down on the floor next to her instead of approaching the other bed.

"Luke…" Jane said sadly.

"I'm sticking with her… I promised!" he said rubbing the girls arm.

Jane sighed and left the room.

"Can… can I sleep now?" Clementine asked weakly.

"Can… Can you stay awake a little longer? Please?" he asked desperately.

"I…I'll stay until… your… ready…" she said peeling her eyes back open.

Luke just wanted to sleep too but he knew if he did he wouldn't wake up again. The same went for Clementine. "Thank you, Clem… I promise you can sleep as soon as we say hi to everyone!" Luke said giving his best smile to the determined child.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Bonnie, Patricia, Mike (holding AJ), Randy, Gill and Jane walked into the room.

Bonnie, Mike and Jane were all frowning sadly while Randy frowned aggressively. Gill had a small smirk on his face as his eyes locked with Clementine's and Patricia just had a blank expression.

"We don't have long…" Luke deadpanned as he studied Clementine features quickly.

"We know…" Bonnie whispered.

"There's probably no point in patching you up, is there?" Jane asked.

Luke shook his head.

AJ's happy gurgles caused Clementine to smile through all the pain and suffering. "Wanna hold him?" Mike asked handing the baby towards Clementine.

She took him gently and smiled down at him as he reached his tiny hand up to poke her nose. "Hey… AJ…" she whispered.

AJ made a joyous squeal at the sound of her voice.

"He really likes you!" Patricia said smiling as the children interacted. Clementine reached her hand up to her head and took off her cap. She smiled at it briefly before popping it onto the baby boys head.

He reached his hands up and drooled, with what Clementine hoped was awe.

"Make sure… He doesn't… Lose it, okay?" She asked begging Jane or Bonnie or ANYONE. That hat was special to her. It was the only thing left of Lee besides her and now she was about to meet the same demise as him.

"It's a cool hat!" Gill said happily.

Clementine smiled at his words and Luke smiled at her smile. He was starting to feel light headed and dizzy.

Was this what it felt like to turn? He didn't want to find out.

"It's time…" he said.

Mike took AJ back off Clementine and tried to stay strong. It didn't last long as a few tears rolled down his cheeks.

Everyone had started tearing up except Randy. He really didn't care at all.

Clementine squeezed Luke's hand and he turned to look at her. "Luke…? Are… are we done?" she asked.

"I think so, Clementine…" he said.

"Wanna lie with me…" she said in one, quiet breath.

Luke carefully moved her closer to the wall and lay down beside her.

"I'll pull the trigger." Randy said.

Jane took as step forward. "I'll so it." She said. Luke smiled at her appreciably.

"Gonna miss you, everyone." He said closing his eyes and wrapping his arm around Clementine.

A chorus of "Me too" arouse from the group.

"Me… too…" Clementine tried to join in too. "I'm ready…" she whispered closing her eyes.

"Goodbye Clementine." Luke said as darkness overcame his vision.

"Bye Luke." She said back.

Luke went numb but just before he went unconscious, he heard a gunshot. The bullet never touched him so he guessed Clementine had left first.

There was a sharp pain on the front of his head and darkness took over.

* * *

He opened his eyes, much to his own surprise, and looked around. He was standing beside a huge oak tree in the middle of a golden field.

"The hell…" he whispered to himself.

All the pain and aches he had grown to ignore, were gone and his clothes looked brand new. His orange shirt was no longer faded or ripped, but a beautiful bright shade of amber he forgot it had ever been.

It kind of reminded him of Clementine's eyes…

He suddenly felt a small hand slip into his and looked down to his right.

He noted the sweet smile on that pristine face, the cap with the D that hid the mad curly, brown hair, the children's jacket with the rainbow on it. All those scrapes, scratches, scars and wounds were gone, not a mark on that tanned skin.

He smiled down at his sassy little comrade and she smiled back at him.

"You look beautiful, Clementine!" Luke said tipping her cap playfully.

She giggled quietly and grinned from ear to ear.

"I told you I'd come back for you!"

* * *

**A/N - There you go! Check back soon for a Happy ending and I'm sorry if I just broke your heart; please don't hesitate to tell me off in the reviews ;) Seeya soon :)**


	12. TEASER HAPPY ENDING

**A/N - Tomorrow is the Sad Ending Finale! :) It will definitely make you feel a lot happier than the previous ending did, that's a pinkie promise. **

**_"A pinkie promise is forever!"_**

**I have another little sneak peak for y'all so without further delay... ;) - Enjoy**

* * *

He looked back down at the girl on the ground before sighing and sitting next to her.

* * *

Clementine grabbed Luke's hand and pulled him to a stop when she heard growling up ahead from the trees.  
Luke heard it two and took out his machete.  
"Stay Close..." He whispered.

* * *

Luke found out all about Clementine's parents and her first group and Clementine found out lots of things about the deceased cabin group and Luke's family and friends.

* * *

"Hello?" Luke called as he approached the gate surrounding the hardware store.

* * *

She saw him put his finger on the trigger and ran back the way she came.

* * *

She remembered how she was considered Lee's 'adopted' daughter...

* * *

It's those things that keep us surviving; Those losses that make us want to keep living..

* * *

Luke physically relaxed but his mind kept going back to his cabin group.  
There was so many of them and now there was just one; himself.

* * *

_"I'd Come Back For You."_

* * *

**A/N - Check back tomorrow for the whole ending. Prepare for your mind to be blown (or not...) Seeya tomorrow! ;) Byeee**


	13. Happy Ending - A New Start

**A/N - {GOOD ENDING} - Here it is: The Happy Ending of I'd Come Back For You! (Keeping this note short) Sorry for the heartbreak of the other ending and I promise this ending will heal those cracks ;) - Enjoy**

* * *

They had walked on for a while until Clementine couldn't walk anymore. "I… can't…" she whispered falling to her knees and then to her stomach on the ground.

The sun would be rising soon and the sooner they moved the sooner they'd reach their destination.

"Clem, we have to go." Luke said looking down at the child in the dirt.

"Can we not just rest a while?" she asked from where she was already resting.

Luke thought to himself for a minute. He was tired too but they needed to get where they were going. The quicker they got to Howe's the easier their lives would be. He looked back down at the girl on the ground before sighing and sitting next to her.

He pulled her up into a sitting position and put his arm around her. "I guess a little break won't hurt…" he said smiling down at her.

"_Thank_ you!" she breathed in relief as she got comfy next to the man. "I'm sorry I made us waste time…" Clementine said as she rested next to him.

"It's alright, Clem. We need the rest if we're gonna keep moving for the rest of the day." He said.

They sat next to each other on the ground in silence for about an hour taking turns at small naps. "Ready to get moving?" Luke asked watching Clementine open her eyes and look up at him.

"Yep!" she said cheerfully.

They both got to their feet and continued down the trail.

They walked for a more few hours. The sun was still in the sky so it mustn't have been that late, according to Luke.

Clementine grabbed Luke's hand and pulled him to a stop when she heard growling up ahead from the trees. Luke heard it two and took out his machete. "Stay close…" he whispered.

Three walkers were shuffling around the trail up ahead and as they saw Clementine and Luke, they made their way towards the duo. Luke easily took down the first one and while he attacked another, Clementine got the last with her screwdriver.

"Good job!" Luke praised the girl.

She smiled up at him before replying "You too!"

They continued to walk onwards. They were making good progress and were also getting to know each other as they slowly walked to Howe's.

Luke found out all about Clementine's parents and her first group and Clementine found out lots of things about the deceased cabin group and Luke's family and friends.

"…So we stole the CD and got caught on camera! Nick wasn't allowed talk to me for months." Luke explained with a small chuckle.

"All that 'cos you were five dollars short?" Clementine asked.

"Yup! We were stupid back then…" Luke said shaking his head at the memory.

"Yeah, you were!" Clementine giggled.

Suddenly, a huge building came into view up ahead. "Look!" Clementine exclaimed pointing to the structure.

"Looks like we made it, huh, Clem?" Luke said smiling since they would finally be safe.

They both walked out into the car park and sighed in relief. Howe's was right there. The place they had tried so hard to escape from. The place where they lost a few members but saved many more.

"Hello?" Luke called as he approached the gate surrounding the hardware store.

There was no answer.

"Jane?" Clementine called as she joined Luke's side.

Luke looked around for a way in while Clementine just stood staring at the building. Suddenly she heard a gunshot and Luke scream in pain. She ran around the side to see him lying on the ground, holding his leg.

She sprinted towards him but when he saw her, his eyes widened. "No! Run!" he screamed.

She skidded to a stop beside him and turned to see a man aiming an AK-47 at then through the gate.

He had hair that was a mixture between Luke's and Carlos'. His shirt was old and draggy and stuck to his body as everyone's clothes did now a days. His eyes locked with her through his glasses and he seemed hesitant for a second. She saw him put his finger on the trigger and ran back the way she came. The shot was loud as she dived to the hard, concrete ground.

Luke's gasp echoed through the area.

"What's going on, Randy?" Jane's voice could be heard. Jane looked out through the gate to see Luke dragging himself towards the still figure of Clementine sprawled out on the ground.

She didn't hesitate to take 'Randy's' gun and make her way outside.

Luke reached Clementine's side and rolled her over from her stomach to her back. He looked over her for the wound but couldn't find it. He then focused on her face. She had her eyes tightly closed and her hands gripping her jacket.

"That. Was. Close." she breathed the words quietly.

Luke sighed in relief and looked over his shoulder to see Jane running towards them.

She skidded on the ground beside them with fear in her eyes but sighed in relief when Clementine pulled herself up into a sitting position.

"You guys came back?" Jane asked helping Luke stand.

"Yeah. Who's the fuck that shot at us?!" Luke said putting his arm around Jane's neck as they approached the entrance.

"That's Randy. He's known to do shit before thinking if it will save his family." Jane explains.

"Who's his family?" Clementine asked rubbing her arm painfully. When she dived to the ground she grazed herself badly.

"His wife or girlfriend, Patricia, and his 'adopted' son, Gill." Jane said.

"Oh…" Clementine said looking at the ground. She remembered how she was considered Lee's 'adopted' daughter. That obviously didn't work out very well but she still remembered how he would risk everything to keep her safe. That must have been how Randy was.

"Bonnie and Mike arrived here a few days ago. Said they lost you two and Kenny in a herd. Where is Kenny anyway?" Jane asked.

Clementine gasped softly and stopped walking.

Luke looked down at her.

She had moved on so quickly after he as bit that she never had a chance to grieve over his death. She must have forgotten and now the loss was taking its toll on her. "Clem…" Luke said kneeling down on front of her painfully.

Jane was confused as she watched the two survivors embrace each other. "How could I forget him?" Clementine asked, anger etched into her words.

"It's alright, Clem. We've been trying so hard to get here that we didn't have time to think about anything else." Luke said as he patted her back.

"We'd been through so much, Luke…" she whispered sadly, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck.

"I know… Me and Nick had been through so much together too, but we gotta keep going, Clem. It's those things that keep us surviving. Those losses that make us want to keep living; for them!" Luke said.

Clementine leaned back and smiled at the brunette man. "Your right!" she said.

Luke slowly stood back up and limped forward ahead of Jane with Clementine holding his hand. Jane quickly caught up with a small smile on her face and led the duo indoors.

They were brought to the armory that Clementine had worked in with Bonnie a few times. Two huge toolboxes had been replaced with beds and the table with all the ammo and weapons on it was now holding medical equipment.

Luke sat on the side of one of the beds and Clementine stood beside the table.

"I'll send Patricia and Bonnie in to fix you up. They're pretty good at this whole doctor thing!" Jane said leaving the room.

Bonnie, Mike (holding AJ), Patricia and Gill walked into the room a few minutes later.

"Cool hat!" Gill said admiring Clementine signature cap. He had a blue hoodie and black vest over it. Clementine could tell he was definitely 'adopted' because his skin was a dark brown, just like Lee's, and Patricia and Randy were both white (Whiter than Clementine, anyway)

"Thanks." She said simply.

Bonnie and Patricia went straight to work on Luke's injured leg.

"Here, Clem. I think he missed you the most!" Mike said, handing AJ to Clementine.

"Hey, Alvie!" she cooed as the baby boy squealed in delight and took ahold of her finger.

Patricia looked over her shoulder and smiled at the two children interacting. "He seem to really like you!" she said happily, pushing some of her short, brown hair out of her eyes.

Luke physically relaxed but his mind kept going back to his cabin group. There was so many of them and now there was just one; himself.

He remembered the first death, Nick's mom. She was so kind and gentle and was always there for everyone. It was because of her happy and sweet attitude that she was bitten. They should have never taken in that bite victim…

Nick broke after that.

She was his whole world and was taken away in the blink of an eye. He choose to shoot her, to end her pain, but that task made it so much worse for him.

That's why when the next death occurred; Luke couldn't trust Nick very well. Pete was the only person keeping Nick firmly planted on the ground and with the old man gone, Nick gave up.

Luke never got the whole story of what happened when Nick and Clementine spent the night after Pete's death hold up in a shed, but he caught on that Clementine talked some sense into the broken boy.

He remembered the smile across his best friends face when the little girl; standing on front of him now, caught up in her own thoughts as she smiled down at AJ; handed him a watch when they rested after crossing the bridge.

Luke had no time to react after he heard the news of Nick passing on, but he would always remember that stupid 'kid' for as long as he lived. It would continue to hurt every time he mentioned his deceased friend, but he knew that was a good sign; that Nick really was an important part of Luke's life and that there would always be memories, good and bad.

From what Luke heard, Alvin was shot by Carver at the ski lodge. His death changed Rebecca…

Carlos being ripped apart by those walkers outside Carvers camp was one of the few deaths Luke witnessed, and he wished he never had. The look of pure fear on the doctor's face followed by the screams of Sarah and the panicked gasps of Clementine as she attempted to calm down her friend would remain carved into Luke's memories and would continue to haunt his dreams.

Luke had given up on Sarah so quickly when she wouldn't move in that old abandoned trailer. He was so relieved when Jane and Clementine arrived at the house and was extra satisfied when Clementine managed to get the shaken teen up through the skylight.

Luke remembered the begging of the eleven year old for Jane to at least try and help Sarah when the deck collapsed on the observation deck.

The determined gleam in his favorite little girl's amber eyes being shut down like a fire on a windy night when the walkers devoured her only friend left in this cruel world.

That only left Rebecca and Luke, but that baby being born really took everything in the broken woman and left nothing but an empty shell.

The weather was the last shot needed to break her completely.

She died of exhaustion and the cold and Clementine was left to deal with her zombified corpse.

Luke was almost left to drown but Clementine had come back for him, just like she said she would.

_"I'd come back for you." _

The whole cabin group was torn apart but that was understandable. They were broken before the shit hit the fan and their demise was inevitable.

But Luke was part of a new group now.

It may be small and it may have its problems but as long as he still had those small memories of his old group with him, he would continue to march through the dead _and_ the living.

As long as Clementine remained by his side he would be okay.

He would survive. He would live. And so would she.

He locked eyes with his little companion, who was gently rocking baby AJ, and they both exchanged a victorious smile.

_"Thank you, Clem. I'd do the same."_

* * *

**A/N - And_ that_ folks, is the end. Thank you all for you kind Reviews and I know this chapter was shorter than the sad ending but It was practically the same story except for the last bit. I hope you all enjoyed this fic, and who knows? There may even be a sequel some time... ;) Thanks again! Seeya :) (Don't forget to leave some long reviews about how the whole story was to you. I love getting reviews from y'all but lately there haven't been many and the ones I have received have been very... bland? Anyway, since this is the end, I would love for some feedback; hopefully positive, but I don't mind does constructive criticizing ones either :) )**


End file.
